


creamsicle!

by SLUT



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Consent Issues, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega!Victor, alpha!yuuri, slight pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUT/pseuds/SLUT
Summary: Yuuri just wanted to enjoy the sun and ‘stealthly’ stare at Victor Nikiforov’s ass. He wasn't prepared for all of this.





	creamsicle!

_‘(Do it now)_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel’_

_/_

_/_

_/_

 

It’s uncharacteristic, to have the chilly air of winter push past an expiration date of June fourteenth by two weeks and some change, in this city where the heat always rolls in nice and early.

And Yuuri had been waiting for its arrival, we’re on June’s tail end today and summer’s finally here, overbearing, doting, oppressive, yet welcomingly familiar;  a nice change of pace from the cold winds they’ve been getting. It pushes in fast too, turning everyone and everything it touches into slow, lazy molasses all in the same scolding breath. Yuuri felt it on the bare parts of his legs and arms, felt the burn through his thin flip-flops on his journey to watch the poolside, heard the birds, perched on the backs of metal benches and thin branches, chirping their ‘thank yous’ to the now exposed sun.

If Yuuri sat still long enough, let the rays overwhelm him and turn his mouth into ash, he’d wonder why he even wished for this kind of weather. Thankfully, hanging from his neck is a little blue fan he bought at a festival last year and a chilled water bottle laying in the grass by his sketchpad and case of pencils.

It’s all Yuuri needs to fend off the negative and remind himself; _summer at Spring University always comes bearing gifts._

He takes a swig of water while gazing at the empty pool, a chain link fence casting shadows in the water, and wonders whether Victor will be here today. The heat came unexpectedly after all, shocking most students systems and leaving them stranded indoors with the advanced A/C systems. Victor could be no different, but knowing him -Yuuri doesn't claim to know him, _know him_ \- he’ll be the first one escaping the well-conditioned dorms and getting his feet wet.

With Chris in tow of course.

...Ah, Christophe Giacometti, Victor’s best friend. The two shared many qualities; omegas that had personal vendettas against scent blockers and swimwear that didn't show at least half of their ass.

Chris, the only one who seemed to know of Yuuri’s infatuation without Yuuri uttering a word to him about it.

Everyone had a thing for Victor at one point or another and Chris’ knowing winks wouldn't let him completely camouflage himself against the crowd.  He came to the conclusion sometime last year that it was because they went to the same middle school -and damn that seems like ages ago- in fact, he’s sure that’s way Chris loved teasing him so much.

It’s what he hopes anyway, Yuuri would keel over and die if his little staring problem had become so noticeable that Chris couldn't resist picking at him.

And speak of the devil.

He smells them before he sees them.

And It’s unusually strong today, forcing a warmth to settle in his belly.

Something he tries to ignore wholeheartedly.

Must be the sun, he thinks; the heat cooking up pheromones and leaving the aroma to spread through the air without restraint or decency.

“Chris, hold on!” Victor shouts with carefree urgency, latching his fingers into the holes of the fence after handing Chris a pink beach ball to free his hands.

Sunglasses slide down his long nose as he bends down to fiddle with the thong on one of his flip-flops and Yuuri’s mouth goes dry.

“Ah,” Chris scolds. “I told you to buy the other pair.”

Victor clicks his tongue, wiggling his toes back in place before they head to the gated entrance, walking past Yuuri sitting cross-legged in the grass. “You know I can’t pass up a good deal.”

He finally picks up his sketchpad, one side of its pages slightly damp from grazing the condensation on his water bottle, his palms clammy from the heat and something else.

And then he picks his subject, a tree whose anatomy looked to be overflowing, leaves and branches spilling onto the other side of the fence and only stopping a short distance from falling onto the cement surrounding the pool.

With the sun out to play, everything has a vibrancy, a life. It’s one of the many gifts summer gives him, a chance to use some of his favorite colors.

By the time Victor and Chris put their phones and bags down in a safe, splash-free area and dive head first into the pool, Yuuri already has the tree’s form down. Building blocks that needed to be filled out, rough lines that created its’ silhouette.

When it came to drawing the human anatomy, Yuuri was completely at lost. Despite this, he’d love to put Victor down on paper one day, put some of those underused shades of silver and blue to the test.

If he had the skill, Yuuri would draw _all_ of him.  

But he’d also need permission first, a fact that stopped his little fantasy dead in its tracks.

Yuuri would never ask.

It was already bad enough he was staring at Victor’s wet ass -the best sight summer ever gave him- almost completely bare from the skimpy cut of his black swim bottoms, every time he lifted himself out of the pool to check his phone.

“Chris, your bae called!” Victor whistles.  

Something else the two had in common, they both used that word completely unironically.

Yuuri hadn’t heard a ring or a melody but chalks it up to his attention being focused on the different tones of green pencils lined up in front of him, picking over some in favor of another that’ll create the correct depth and vibrancy.

He really was here to capture nature after all, sneaking peeks at Victor was just the benefits of picking this spot to do so.

“Ah, sorry to cut this short but I gotta go.” Yuuri faintly hears Chris say, a smirk, clear as today’s sky, in his tone.

He sounded sarcastic.

Yuuri looks up from his sketchpad, Victor’s back is to him and his eyes, leaning on bad habits, lock onto his tight ass before they settle on Chris, who's giving him _that_ look.

_Goddamit._

“You enjoying the view, Yuuri!?”

“...Yup, the weather’s beautiful today!”

“Ah, I’m sure it is.”

Another similarity, everything they did almost demanded cartoon like sound effects. Example number one, the way Chris’ ridiculously long eyelashes blinked innocently at Yuuri as he tormented him.

Example number two, the way Victor’s head pops up over the fence after Chris leaves them alone with a sweet, _‘Have fun, Vitya!’_ hanging like a undeciphered code in the air.

“Hi, Yuuri!”

It’s not the first time Victor’s ever talked to him, in fact, he’s greeted him more times than not on days like this, where Victor’s enjoying the water and Yuuri’s enjoying the view. But it’s always been in passing, never face to face.

“Hi.” He holds up his hand lamely before letting it flop down on his leg, thanking whatever deity that the word passes from his lips awkward and stutter free.

Victor holds the beach ball over his head, a glimmer in his eye that could only be characterized as mischievous. About what? Yuuri doesn't know.

“Wanna play with me?”

“Huh?”

Victor chuckles before shimming the ball over his head one more time.

“Oh! Uh, I didn't bring a swimsuit with me.” He gestures, unnecessarily, to his things laying in the grass.

“Swim in your underwear, I do it all the time.”

 _‘I know.’_ He almost says.

What an utterly horrible idea. There was an overwhelmingly high chance he’d pop noticeable wood in his thin boxer briefs fooling around with Victor in the pool. No thank you. Especially with the smell oozing off the other man like flowers steeped in something sweet, like boiling honey; stronger than before, more obscene than the bikini bottoms hugging Victor’s dick right now.

What the hell, even if someone wasn't using scent blockers, it shouldn't be this strong.

“Is that for a class?”

“Huh?” He blinks.

“The sketchpad.”

“Oh! No, it’s just a hobby.”

Victor drops the beach ball by his tip-toeing feet and rests his forearms along the fence. “Can I see?”

He pouts when Yuuri rips out the page he was working on rather than bring the whole sketchpad, but that little frown doesn't last for more than a second.

In this world of alphas and omegas, everyone knew the basic concept of predator and prey. The rules, the signs. And Yuuri’s not naive enough to miss the way Victor’s lips curls into a smirk as if he’s won something. It’s a look he’s only seen on alphas successful in using their pre-rutting scent to intoxicate omegas.

Dirty, filthy tactics.

Except this look is more lethal draped over such a lovely face; sharp and as smooth as cream. And every step Yuuri takes forward makes his fist clench along the thick sketch paper, denting the edge where it's held and distorting the image.

That smell is so obvious now.

It’s the smell of an omega’s pre-heat, luring him in and sending his senses dancing in a frenzy. Once Yuuri’s close enough to hand over his work for inspecting, he’s forced to slap a hand over his nose to stop himself from growling right then and there.

And it doesn't work, “Why the hell are you out here like this?” He growls, _demands_ , hand moving away from his nose to slap over his mouth from the shock of his own outburst.

Victor might be silly, but he wasn't stupid. They’re taught, from the time they're old enough to understand mating, that keeping track of your heats and ruts are a necessity.

Like eating, and drinking, and breathing.

There was a reason alphas and omegas were separated on two sides of the campus.

There was a reason omegas refrained from using dirty tactics like luring prey in with their pre-heat scent. It was dangerous and often ended up ugly for them.

The alphas here were brimming with pent-up testosterone. It was why Yuuri spent most of his free days outside as far away as possible. He couldn't stand it.

Their energy was like a virus that spread and thrived off the similarly affected. Alphas in his dorm seemed to bask in this type of toxic atmosphere, but it left Yuuri feeling uncharacteristically territorial at the least and dry heaving, shaking and crouched over the toilet from the anxiety at most.

“My heat starts in about thirty minutes or so, I have enough time to play around until then.” He smirks.

Victor looks at him, fearless as if he’s made the whole world succumb to his definition of predator and prey, to alphas and omegas. Roles reversed, and Yuuri feels vulnerable and on fire.

“You shouldn't be out here smelling like _that_...It’s dangerous.”

There weren't any, but he felt like the area was teeming with alphas, circling like sharks around them, trying to take what's _his_.

And Yuuri quickly reminds himself that that's his animal brain talking. Not him.

_Calm down. The place is practically empty._

He covers his nose again.

“You’re an alpha, right? Why don't you take me back to my dorm then?” Yuuri doesn't think that look could be any more shitting eating if he tried. “ _You can protect me_.” He winks.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Yuuri says as sternly as possible.

“You’re a lot different from what Chris has told me about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“He said you were a gentleman.” He deadpans with a fake pout.

Oh great, not only is he reckless, but he likes to play cute little mind games too.

_You and Chris were made to be best friends, huh?_

“Okay, fine! I’ll take you, but I have to be back as soon as possible.” He lies. Yuuri has nothing to do, no class to go to, just a test coming up early tomorrow morning that he’s already studied for.

“Yay!”

 

 

_‘(Do it again now)_

_You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals_

_So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel_

_(Gettin' horny now)’_

_/_

_/_

_/_

By the time he’s walked Victor to his dorm room, hand still firmly over his nose because popping wood outside of the water is also not okay, Yuuri realizes that there's nothing -or nobody- on this side of campus to protect Victor from. There's only omegas and betas walking about, the only danger is the glares everyone's shooting them and the only help he’s been is letting Victor use his fan and drink the rest of his water to lessen his overheating.

“Yuuri.”

And he had every intention of high-tailing it out of there when they stopped by Victor’s door, but that voice, that command, stops him dead. He looks back, a bead of sweat tickling the nape of his neck.

Victor’s face is serious, all playfulness eradicated as if it was never there.

“By midnight, this place will be crawling with alphas and they’ll be clawing at my door like puppies begging to fuck me.”

Yuuri knows alphas are forbidden from loitering around this part of campus after nine p.m, he also knows that staff stopped making rounds inside after twelve and it was relatively easy to pass by the security outside if you knew what you were doing.

But what did that matter to Yuuri? It wasn't like he owned Victor just because he liked to look at him. And no, he didn't have some weird fetish where he liked to look but not touch. When it came to Victor, Yuuri had an excellent memory. During the ruts he’s spent alone, Yuuri had put his mind to good use and chased away his need with a hand stroking his cock until he felt numb.

No, he wanted to touch Victor.

_Badly._

But an alpha’s first time mating is identical to your first time getting drunk. You never knew the person on the other side and it was a known fact that most virginal alphas were notoriously rougher, their primal instincts erasing all reason and Yuuri doesn't want to find out if this applies to him too.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll have to find someone else.”

Later, he’ll beat himself up over letting an opportunity like this go, freak out over the fact that Victor _liked him_ enough to go through all this trouble and debate if he should confide in Phichit or not.

Yuuri couldn't consciously mate with Victor, not when they were both slowly losing their ability to think clearly, reason slowly dripping from their pores and onto the hardwood floor below them. He looks down at his feet, eyes catching the sight of slick running down the man’s thighs. That feeling, yeah, it was the feeling of something snapping inside of him, letting free someone that scared the rational side of his brain telling him to book it.

_You’ll lose yourself, I can feel it. Just go!_

“But I only have eyes for you,” Victor says in a tone more mixed than a mutt. It’s playful, jokey, but there's a hint of giving up and an unholy dose of insidious need.

They’re stepping over the threshold before Yuuri even realizes that his body had moved; it felt like falling into another dimension, waking up and not knowing how you got there. The growl oozing from his throat, low and pitch black, scares even him as his hand grips onto Victor’s hips with force hard enough to leave lasting bruising.

He slams the door shut behind them with his free hand.

Those words, that damn smell.

_But I only have eyes for you._

He’s never heard those words spoken to him before, never been this close to an omega in heat. Yuuri feels his eyes going low, feels himself sink into a new him that seemed to know what to do.

His primal brain knew more than him it seemed.

It knew how to shove Victor onto the couch in a way that conveyed confidence even to a trained eye, knew how to lick at his scent gland as he shimmied his shorts and underwear down his thighs to free himself, the taste so heavy and intoxicating it felt like it was filling up his mouth to the point it would physically come dripping out.

His primal brain heard Victor say, _‘There's a condom in that drawer.’_ without truly listening.

He felt superhuman.

Yuuri blinks back thick tears of lust as he slides the rubber on; he’s never been this hard and sensitive in his life, nostrils flaring at the sight of Victor still in his tiny swim bottoms, soaked from his own slick and chlorinated pool water, back muscles rippling as he waits for Yuuri to breach him.

He has Victor’s forearm pinned to his back even though the man’s not going anywhere. There’s panting filling the room, his ears, and Yuuri can't tell which one of them is doing it, but in all of his crazed excitement, he still hasn't moved to sink into the other man yet.

There’s still a skimpy layer of material blocking his view of Victor’s his hole, but the scene in front of him is too beautiful interrupt nonetheless, even the animal side of him stops to appreciate it, soak it in and hold him dangerously close to the edge. The way the sun, filtered through glass and a thin blue curtain, paints his skin so lovingly in soft lilacs, whites and yellows. If the image below him wasn't so scandalous it’d be on the cover of some fancy, art house indie film. The funky colored couch contrasting with the softness of Victor Nikiforov.

After a long minute, Victor reaches back, his free hand trembling, pulling the material to the side, exposing his tightly furrowed hole, pink, glistening and swollen. Yuuri audibly gasps, his hips snapping forward before Victor even lets out an unguarded and shaking, “Please, Yuuri!”

They both moan in unison, whines harmonizing with each other in a way so filthy and debauched it sends Yuuri into a rutting frenzy. Victor takes him so well, welcomes him in with open arms before hugging his cock and never letting go.

“You feel so perfect, Yuuri.” He says, words more stuttered than a scratched record. “So thick, so good!”

They’re both hypersensitive and the pace Yuuri’s setting doesn't help at all, they both cum, Victor milking him with tight, fluttering walls.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Yuuri chants, hips jerking so hard he hears the couch creak a distress signal. He pulls out once his knot’s deflated and disposes of the condom in a daze. He’s never felt a rush like that before, legs weak as he balances over Victor to check on the man.

“Are you okay?” He asks, tentatively bringing a hand down to ruffle through platinum blond hair that will no doubt be tinged green by the end of summer from pool water.

Victor looked wrecked, bruises decorating one side of his hip and his forearm, hair sticking up no matter how many times Yuuri tries to lay it flat. It’s something Yuuri thought he was never capable of, but he knows he put those marks there because he can still feel Victor’s soft skin, a phantom sensation, becoming malleable in his forceful grip.

And he wants to add more.

“Yuuri, again, please!” Victor pleads, downright pathetically, ass lifting in the air and swaying like a chew toy meant for him. “It wasn't enough, please! I just need to feel you!”

He wanted nothing more in the world than to be inside that tight heat again and lose himself in it. But he knew he had to hold onto control for both their sakes. From his understanding, there weren't any more rubbers in the room and pregnancies and STDs were a real thing.

A serious thing.

“Do you have another condom around here?” He asks, eyes trained on Victor's face and not the thing currently swaying in front of his already hard dick. His grip on his control isn't that tight.

“No.” Victor whines.

“Then we can’t, I'm so-”

He lets out a growl before Yuuri can even finish, eyes shifting to give him a blue, steel stare. There’s angry disappointed there, _‘You’re not a real alpha.’_ They seemed to say. It’s a challenge that Yuuri doesn't fall for even though it makes his heart clench and shakes the competitive side of himself out of its slumber.

Yuuri’s introverted nature meant he spent a lot of time observing people. He knew when someone was trying to manipulate him into doing something even if he never calls them out on it. But it’s amazing that Victor can still use mind games when said mind had been chewed up and spit back out by his heat.

With one look no less.

“I’m sorry.” He says again.

Yuuri has looked at Victor's muscles countless times, but it foolishly never accrued to him that he would be this strong. His back hits the floor as they go toppling over, Victor pinning him down by the shoulders, his dripping wet hole hovering dangerously close to Yuuri’s sensitive cock head, eyes blown so wide that the blue surrounding his pupils turn thin and barely visible.

_Victor’s lost it._

“Stop!”

Yuuri closes his eyes tight, waiting in fear of the future and in anticipation for whatever will happen in the now. Something wet slides down his straining cock and he doesn't know whether it’s Victor’s slick or his own pre-cum he’s so turned on.

But nothing happens and he opens his eyes to a very still Victor still gazing down at him with those eyes, his heart racing in his chest at an alarming rate.

“I guess I have to wait until midnight then.” He taunts, throwing Yuuri for a loop, voice like rough rocks.

And It takes Yuuri a second to realize what the other is referring to and when things click into place it’s not Victor who’s lost it, it’s him. A scream rips from his mouth as Yuuri takes hold of him and slams him down on his cock. It’s like a shot of pure morphine, his back that was once on fire turns numb and the only thing registering to his senses is the feeling surrounding his dick.

He’s never felt anything so soft in his life, eyes rolling back as Victor becomes putty in his hands, draping himself over him as Yuuri devours the feeling, never taking time to savor it because he needs more right now.

“Knot me, knot me, knot me, come on.” He vaguely hears Victor whisper against his damp neck, but he doesn't take notice as he slides his hands away from the man's hips to grab handfuls of his ass.

He needs to spread him wider, he needs more of that wet, wet heat.

“Were you pre-scenting me earlier?” He demands, pulling his cheeks further apart, hands slipping around the tiny piece of fabric still twisted around Victor’s lower half. They’ll be ruined by the time they’re done.

“God!” Victor groans, tightening around him distractingly until Yuuri becomes mad from pleasure.

“Answer me!”

“Yes!”

It still felt good, even though he knew that answer was the only logical reason they’d be in this position right now.

It felt good to force a confession out of him, take more than just his tight hole.

“I guess what they say about you is true then.” He says with a smirk, the feeling odd on his lips.

“What?” Victor pants into his neck, trembling as Yuuri’s pelvis smacks hard against his ass.

Not feeling like himself has never felt so natural.

“You’re a slut.”

It was impossible for Victor’s walls to hug him tighter, but they do, dripping copious amounts of slick onto Yuuri’s stomach like a sickly sweet waterfall. He has to still himself, muscles drawn incredibly tight because cumming inside of Victor is a very, very bad idea.

He’s made aware of Victor’s cock -which had managed to escape its prison from all the pulling and twisting- throbbing against Yuuri’s skin and shooting cum against their stomachs.

He tries to hold onto the control that’s been slipping from his hands all day.

“What’s the matter, Yuuri?”

He opens his eyes, not realizing he had closed them in the first place, coming face to face with a smirking Victor. It’s lazy, but it’s there and doesn't go unnoticed.

“Get off me, I’m gonna cum.” He whines, goosebumps rising along his skin.

Judging from the look on his face, this must be payback for his earlier comment. “Then do it, I’d love to have your pups.” Victor moans lewdly.

It takes everything in him, not just physical strength but his mental as well, to lift Victor off of him. He can’t even imagine what would happen if he had stayed in that slick heat a second longer because as soon as his cock is free, he’s shooting his cum everywhere, his hand coming down for him to fuck into as if he was still inside the beautiful devil hovering over him.

It’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever felt, like another shot of morphine but a lethal dosage, a wave of pleasure rolling through his body and pulling him apart slowly yet instantly at the same time.

“You’re insane.” He croaks after the comedown, shivering as he feels Victor leaving butterfly kisses along his neck.

“You loved the thought of it though, didn't you?” He replies, standing up on shaky legs and flopping down on the couch.

It’s only after they’re all cleaned up and relaxing their muscles in an almost comatose state that he realized he dropped his things on the ground, a page from his sketchpad crinkled in the door and his pencils scattered around Victor’s pink beach ball like a manic rainbow.

“Can I draw you one day?” He asks, the sudden sound of his own voice startling even him.

“Sure, I’d love that.” Victor mumbles and Yuuri looks over to find the other dosing off against the arm of the couch.

Sighing, Yuuri looks back to his sketchpad and runs over everything that just happened. Things filter through his head unclear, like a smudge on a picture.

_Did that really just happen?_

A _bing_ startles him out of his thoughts, Victor’s phone vibrating on the table and Yuuri leans over catching the message flashing on the screen.

**Chris: r u and yuri done yet? I rly wanna go home and take a nap :’(**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://bottom-viktor.tumblr.com)


End file.
